Eu não Gosto de Gostar
by Hispipirue
Summary: Historia baseada em fatos reais, uma especie de diaria da vida alheia, a historia ocorre em uma Colégio encontrado no Orkut, CIAF Cólegio Interno Anime Fake onde Ramza um estudante nada normal tem passado a maior parte do seu dia.
1. Apenas um Garoto

_Ao longe já é possivel ver uma criatura extremamente branca, usando trajes medievais, suas roupas são completamente em preto em branco e seus olhos são de uma tristeza profunda..._

Estágio 1 - Só mais uma escola ?

Depois de conhecer tantos lugares bacanas e outros nem tanto Ramza Amiry iria começar a se arriscar em novo terreno, o Colégio Interno Anime Fake (CIAF). Sem maiores pretenções seu pensamento era totalmente voltado pra diversão, nem estudos nem amigos apenas baterna pediu o coração do não tão jovem rapaz.

Logo em seu primeiro dia foi recepcionado com grande simpatia principamente por uma jovem adolecente um tanto espivitada, seu nome era Sakura Angel Haruto, ainda tentou disfarçar mas era evidente o interresse por ela, suas primeiras palavras trocadas com a jovem foi na cachoeira da escola onde lhe parecia o ponto de encontro dos alunos,

-Yo senhorita Sakura.

-Yo Ramza cham : respondeu de pronto a jovem sorria

As palavras sumiram de sua boca mas a garota não deixou que o assunto acaba-se.

-Você é novo aqui não é Ramza ?

-Sim sou um calouro, e a senhorita ?

A garota parecia viver em um plano diferente pois nem ao menos respondeu a pergunta de Ramza que a essa altura já estava se sentindo até um pouco bravo com essa situação.

-Vem brincar com a gente Ramza cham

Não foi necessario uma resposta para que Sakura o pega-se pelos braços e praticamente o arrasta-se para perto de um grupo em circilo.

Sakura apresentava todos:

-Aquele pequeno é o Ed, o outro ali é o Shiva mais adiante o Train as meninas são a Kagerou, Hinata... e assim até acabar os jovens.

Após um timido cumprimento tomou coragem para saber o que estavam fazendo alí, deu o seu melhor sorriso forçado e tentou ser simpatico:

-Qual é a brincadeira : disse alto para que todos ouvissem !

Train respondeu com uma voz displicente e desanimada:

-Verdade ou Desafio ! (Verdade ou consequência)

Que brincadeira mais inocente e boba pensava Ramza, ele sempre via as pessoas brincando de lutar, odiava isso achava noob e desinteressante, mas um V ou D não teria perigo algum...era o que ele pensava.

Quam girava a garrafa era Mai, uma moça de cabelos vermelhos, seios fartos usando uma roupa de verás interressante, sua alegria contagio Ramza o deixando mais a vontade.

Ed Ramza

Não sabe por sorte ou por azar garrafa o escolheu

Verdade ou Desafio : perguntou Edward Elric

Desafio Claro : confiante que nada de mais iria acontecer

O Desafio lhe imposto foi considerado um presente :

-Quero que você agarre e beije a Sakura Angel

Ramza o fitou com os olhos inexpressivos, se viu em uma situação complicada, ficou esperando algum sinal de protesto de Sakura mas este sinal não veio, corando um pouco resolveu arriscar.

[por dentro

_[yes \o/, adorei essa escola, garotas bonitas me dando mole era tudo que eu queria \\o, agora é só fazer o que você sabe._

Com um sorriso malicioso de Sakura, Ramza se sentiu um tanto intimidado, aquela garota parecia ser muito perva e no fundo ele adorava aquilo. Aproximou-se a passos lentos, suas mãos nos bolsos suando, tentando parecer o mais calmo possivel, todos alí diriam que ele estava no controle da situação, mas a unica pessoa realmente no controle daquilo era a tal Sakura Angel.

Mesmo nervoso respirou fundo e com um movimento quase que impercepitivel tocou a cintura da garota, sentiu seu corpo se contrair, aproximando os labios, agora tão perto que podia sentir a respiração da garota, tocando carinhosamente os labios da mesma, a presenteando com um beijo terno e delicado.

_[o// \o/ \\o viva eu sou o Rei do Mundo_

Quando já ia afastando seu rosto do de Sakura sentiu a mão da garota o segurar, e por iniciativa da garota iniciou um beijo não mais carinhoso, mas excitante e intenso, quando finalmente o beijo acabou ele estava sem folego.

_[que mina assanhada...acho que gostei_

-N...noss..a : gaguejou Ramza diante de risinhos abafados dos outros jogadores.

Mais uma vez Sakura nem ao menos escutou suas palavras apenas se virou para o grupo e mandou Ed girar.

A brincadeira continuou com mais alguns beijos entre os membros, mas Ramza ficou o tempo todo com aquela menina na cabeça.

Mas o inesperado aconteceu, em uma das rodadas o Desafiador no caso Rock Lee ordenou ao Desafiado que era Edward a beijar Ramza. De pronto Ramza ficou muito nervoso e se recusou a tal coisa, ficou um pouco mais tranquilo quando viu que Edward também não cumpriria o Desafio, um pouco mais calmo sentou aos pés de um macieira, enquanto fechava os olhos teve uma surpresa... edward o beijou...

Ficou por um segundo sem entender e quando se deu conta o empurrou pra longe, de supetão correu para a cachoeira com a mão na boca , as muitas pessoas estavam rindo e Ramza chegando a borda começa a vomitar.

Tonto e completamente desorientado, vomitando muito, não conseguia ouvir o riso vindo dos seus "colegas" apenas vomitava e suava frio diante de tamanho nojo.

Só voltou a escola uma semana depois ainda assim muito enojado daquelas pessoas, ficou sem falar com Edward mas viu que o rapaz cumpria todos os desafios sem restrições, até porque todo dia jogava esse jogo (fdp) na CIAF, só voltou a falar com Ed um mês depois e isso depois que viu Edward ficando com a garota que havia dado um pé na bunda de Ramza um dia antes, foi a prova que este não era Yaoi.

_To be continued..._


	2. Apenas Garotas ?

Estágio 2 – Saky (chata)

Na escola era frequente alunos eram pegos dando um amasso, isso não era proibido mas... alguns deles não se aguentavam e partiam para o hentai ali mesmo, em um mês de escola Ramza já tinha presenciado um hentai em cima da mesa da sorveteria e tentando alertar a um neko chamado tsuki que era melhor levar sua namorada pra outro lugar.

Estava se acostumando com o lugar, mas o melhor era Sakura Angel, ela mechia com suas entranhas, o fazia parar de pensar e agir apenas por impulsos.

-Bom dia Sakura cham

-Ramza

-Novidades pra mim ?

-Eu sempre tenho novidades \o/

Lentamente se aproximando da garota com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos sempre a procura de algo para ser tocado, Sakura era sempre espevitada, acho que a palavra certa era PERVERTIDA, mas uma coisa era inegavel, ela fazia o ambiente ficar "cool".

-Então me conte Sakura-cham

-Vou fazer um festa e você vai né ?

Era sua primeira festa na CIAF, ele não iria perder uma oportunidade dessa, achava aquilo indelicado mas a verdade é que estava de saco cheio de nunca ter feito hentai, e Sakura era a pessoa perfeita, experiente, bonita e que só queria curtir.

Quando já ia aceitar o convite da senhorita seus olhos cruzaram uma criatura esguia sentada de baixo de uma das arvores, seus pensamentos a pouco voltados para Sakura agora concetrava-se em não perder nenhum detalhe daquela majestosa forma, explodia um sentimento estranho dentro do rapaz, era diferente de tudo que havia sentido, era tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão fria.

Mesmo tentando não mudar com o resto das pessoas ele mudou, agora que já estava familiarizado com as pessoas ao seu redor voltou a ser falante como sempre foi, estava se enturmando e a pessoa de que mais andava com ele era o Ed, Ed contou sobre a garota. Seu nome era Saky era membra de uma antiga organização chamada WAR que tinha como lider Alucard mas que perdeu força com a saida do mesmo, contou também que era raro a garota sorrir, que ele mesmo nunca havia visto um sorriso dela.

Ramza não sentiu-se intimidado, ele tencionava conversar com a garota, e foi isso que ele fez, caminhando fazendo manutenção de um sorriso impecavel, agaxou-se na frente da garota e como uma prisa disse:

-Boa noite , meu nome é Ramza , posso sentar ao seu lado ?

O sorriso de Ramza foi retribuido com um olhar frio, uma voz lenta e gelada como neve ecoou até Ramza.

-Sente-se ¬¬ , o chão é para todos os alunos mesmo

[gota

-O que a senhorita está escrevendo : tentando disfarçar seu constragimento.

[caraio que menina antipatica ò.ó

Agora sem nem ao menos olhar o garota, Saky respondia:

Invocações demoniacas ¬ ¬ , aliás estava: levantando com seu caderno e se afastando do local, Ramza permanecendo imovel incrédulo com o que havia acontecido, revisando em sua cabeça se havia dito algo errado o.O .

Definitivamente seria um desafio enorme conseguir a confiança daquela garota "simpatica", mas em nenhum momento pensando em desisitir

"O jogo está só começando"

_To be continued..._


	3. Minha má sorte grande

**Estágio 3 – Minha Festa Pessoal **

_Na noite negra o vento era forte, os cabelos revoando e as mãos vazias tetando tocar o intocavel, sua garganta seca e o silencia já insuportavel, parado alí deitado na grama com o violão ao lado, os pensamentos tomando uma direção controversa aos seus valores._

_-Dane-se..._

O dia estava amanhecendo, o Sol tocava morno as pontas do dedos de Ramza, que lentamente ia abrindo os olhos, ainda meio adormecido começava a botar o pensamento em ordem, olhou o violão ao seu lado, tocou os cabelos emaranhados e tentou fixar-se no Sol.

-Como é lindo o Sol... : seus pensamentos começaram a entrar em ordem

- Sol ?, Droga !!!, não acredito...

Não lembrou nem de se arrumar, saiu em velocidade, Ramza havia durmido em um Bosque perto de casa, estava provavelmente atrasado e a CIAF apesar de ser bem flexivel com horarios ele não queria se atrasar... bem digamos que Sakura Angel não se atrasava.

Em meio a tombos e escorregões foi se distanciando do bosque e afoito entrando em casa. Ramza morava sozinho, seus pais haviam morrido a mais ou menos 950 anos. o.Ô..., sim Ramza é imortal, um eterno adolescente de 16, vez ou outra ele sonhava com o passado, mas o passado era em partes um misterio até para ele mesmo.

Entrou no Banheiro correndo, tirou as roupas quase as rasgando e entrou no boxe...

PAWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

x.x

O tombo foi feio, a p do sabonete estava no chão e agora Ramza também.

-PQP , quem deixou essa merda cair ?.

_[ ¬¬ você morra sozinho baka !!_

levantou-se com a bunda dolorida, os olhos lacrimejando mas ele firme ò ó, sem dar nem um pio olhou para o relogio de pulso que sempre carregava no pulso direito (ao contrario do que todos diziam ser certo), já estava suficiente atrasado para não encontrar Sakura . .

Ficou chatiado, embaixo do chuveira envocado e as costas sendo massageadas pela agua quente, aquilo era relaxante e aos poucos foi se sentindo leve, feliz, a vontade .

Foi dando uma vontade de...

-Merda !!! o que é que estou pensando ? O.O

Ficou parado alí se recriminando em pensamentos, sentindo o corpo pedir e a mente tentar desviar-se desse desejo, começando um debate dentro de sí mesmo.

_-Vamos lá garotão, bota ele pra trabalhar _

_-Ele quem ? Seu pervertido não me diga que... ò . ó_

_-Só uma vez vai \o/, é tão gostoso, tudo fica tão quentinho _

_-Mel Dels, nada disso, isso é sacanagem ò . ó_

_- Sacanagem ? Isso mesmo, olha como ele tá, ele ta pedindo por isso _

_- ... ò . ó_

Seus olhos foram fechando lentamente, seu rosto inclinando e sua mão que estava na barriga começou a descer mais e mais, a agua quente antes relaxante já nem fazia diferença, sentiu um baque surdo mas nem o ao menos ligou. Quando suas mãos tocaram aonde desejado um arrepio bom percorreu sua espinha, um gemido contido foi libertado, sentia-se desconfortavel tão proximo a parede, deu um pequeno passo pra trás...

_[que delicia _

PRAMMM !!! POFT !!! TOWN !!!!

Ramza descobriu que o baque surdo era o sabonete...

_To be Continued..._


	4. O começo do principal

**Estágio 3 – Minha Festa Pessoal **

_Na noite negra o vento era forte, os cabelos revoando e as mãos vazias tetando tocar o intocavel, sua garganta seca e o silencia já insuportavel, parado alí deitado na grama com o violão ao lado, os pensamentos tomando uma direção controversa aos seus valores._

_-Dane-se..._

O dia estava amanhecendo, o Sol tocava morno as pontas do dedos de Ramza, que lentamente ia abrindo os olhos, ainda meio adormecido começava a botar o pensamento em ordem, olhou o violão ao seu lado, tocou os cabelos emaranhados e tentou fixar-se no Sol.

-Como é lindo o Sol... : seus pensamentos começaram a entrar em ordem

- Sol ?, Droga !!!, não acredito...

Não lembrou nem de se arrumar, saiu em velocidade, Ramza havia durmido em um Bosque perto de casa, estava provavelmente atrasado e a CIAF apesar de ser bem flexivel com horarios ele não queria se atrasar... bem digamos que Sakura Angel não se atrasava.

Em meio a tombos e escorregões foi se distanciando do bosque e afoito entrando em casa. Ramza morava sozinho, seus pais haviam morrido a mais ou menos 950 anos. o.Ô..., sim Ramza é imortal, um eterno adolescente de 16, vez ou outra ele sonhava com o passado, mas o passado era em partes um misterio até para ele mesmo.

Entrou no Banheiro correndo, tirou as roupas quase as rasgando e entrou no boxe...

PAWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

x.x

O tombo foi feio, a p do sabonete estava no chão e agora Ramza também.

-PQP , quem deixou essa merda cair ?.

_[ ¬¬ você morra sozinho baka !!_

levantou-se com a bunda dolorida, os olhos lacrimejando mas ele firme ò ó, sem dar nem um pio olhou para o relogio de pulso que sempre carregava no pulso direito (ao contrario do que todos diziam ser certo), já estava suficiente atrasado para não encontrar Sakura . .

Ficou chatiado, embaixo do chuveira envocado e as costas sendo massageadas pela agua quente, aquilo era relaxante e aos poucos foi se sentindo leve, feliz, a vontade .

Foi dando uma vontade de...

-Merda !!! o que é que estou pensando ? O.O

Ficou parado alí se recriminando em pensamentos, sentindo o corpo pedir e a mente tentar desviar-se desse desejo, começando um debate dentro de sí mesmo.

_-Vamos lá garotão, bota ele pra trabalhar _

_-Ele quem ? Seu pervertido não me diga que... ò . ó_

_-Só uma vez vai \o/, é tão gostoso, tudo fica tão quentinho _

_-Mel Dels, nada disso, isso é sacanagem ò . ó_

_- Sacanagem ? Isso mesmo, olha como ele tá, ele ta pedindo por isso _

_- ... ò . ó_

Seus olhos foram fechando lentamente, seu rosto inclinando e sua mão que estava na barriga começou a descer mais e mais, a agua quente antes relaxante já nem fazia diferença, sentiu um baque surdo mas nem o ao menos ligou. Quando suas mãos tocaram aonde desejado um arrepio bom percorreu sua espinha, um gemido contido foi libertado, sentia-se desconfortavel tão proximo a parede, deu um pequeno passo pra trás...

_[que delicia _

PRAMMM !!! POFT !!! TOWN !!!!

Ramza descobriu que o baque surdo era o sabonete...

_To be Continued..._


End file.
